Princess Lynx
Description Princess Lynx is a light AlpineWing with many shades ice blue and dark blue eyes. Info Princess Lynx is the only known Animus dragon in all of Scorcia and is the youngest for three years old, she is the only animus known of the AlpineWings, with a theory of IceWings blood from her mother Icicle, or, now called Princess Icicle. Her father is a royal AlpineWing named WintersRoar, and his sister is Queen Howl. But Queen Howl watches Lynx most of the time, like a true guardian, wanting to keep her safe. At least that’s what she says to Lynx. Personality Princess Lynx is an obedient and playful AlpineWing, she loves the snow because usually the queen had gathered snowballs and made her enchant them to test her powers, but she usually liked to hide from her aunt, because doing the tests are usually the most boring thing in the world, and her fur blends in with the snow in the shade. She usually spends time around her aunt though and is rarely seen out of her sights, she just loves to do normal dragonet things. Spells Cast * enchanting a pinecone to float * enchanting 5 snowballs to turn into gems * enchanting Queen Howls map to show her anything and anyone’s exact location * enchatning a huge talon sized sapphire to show her conversations and make her hear them * So that a small talon full of snow would turn into a pure un-meltable, breakable, and ever-lasting ice pendant that looked like a dragon and would make the wearer never lose their soul and make them read minds * the blizzard snowfall to turn into icicles and kill all of the attacking BlizzardWings Relationships Queen Howl Lynx loves her aunt, she takes care of her and never lets her get hurt, and her aunt is also the queen. Prince WintersRoar Lynx has an uneasy relationship with her father, he usually visits the SpearPeak palace often, but then has to go away to places later. Princess Icicle Lynx doesn’t really have a solid relationship with her real mother, she is usually away for months and returns yearly. Princess Screech Lynx is usually afraid of Screech and doesn’t like her bossiness and her voice tone. But she is weirded out when she discovers that she is afraid of her, Lynx is just guessing that Screech is afraid because she may think that Lynx would get the throne before her. Gallery Sdwer.png|Princess Lynx as a Dragonet 92903580-CE4B-4322-8FC7-CBEA371DBFEB.png|Princess Lynx as a teen 85EFC3EF-4715-4B57-BBB0-7E759348C10F.jpeg|Princess Lynx’s color palette 9A652460-F3AE-4337-BB12-26E9C8512026.jpeg|Real Lynx Quotes “Okay....PINECONE! I enchant you to float high in the air!—Lynx to a pinecone “Auntie, I can’t sleep, it’s too cold in my room. Can I sleep with you?”'—Lynx to Queen Howl' “Map, I enchant you to show queen howl any location of any dragon she wants and show her were they are and what they’re doing, but show their EXACT location.”'—Lynx to a map' “Okay, goodnight.” —Lynx to Howl “Auntie.....When are we gonna have breakfast?”'— Lynx to Queen Howl' “Okay, now sapphire, I want you to be enchanted to show me any conversation and show me what they are saying.”'—Lynx to a sapphire' “auntie, I’m really hungryyyyy, can we have a family feast? Maybe a whale or two? Sorry if I was disturbing you, aren’t you hungry too Screech?”'—to Screech and Howl' “Hey guys! We should ask SongEcho to catch something! I bet she wouldn’t decline!”'—to Princess Valley and Prince Peak' “We are going to, um, distract ourselves until breakfast is ready!”'—Lynx to Howl' “Are you able to catch a dolphin or two?”'—Lynx to SongEcho' “ I’ve always wanted to taste one.”'—Lynx to SongEcho' Theme Song coming soon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animus Dragons Category:AlpineWings Category:Royal Category:Princesses